


Little Jellybean

by AllannaStone



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: WW2 reenactor Maisie Cooper never knew her father. When her mother is kidnapped by HYDRA, she’ll need to put aside her distrust and team up with the Avengers to bring her mom back.





	Little Jellybean

The loud roar of bombs going off didn't really faze me much anymore.

 

Nothing really did nowadays.

 

Not since finding out my mom worked for SHIELD alongside my dad. Apparently, he didn't even know about me. At first, I was upset, but now I understood- if he knew about me, then I would be in danger from God- knows- what. Mom had refused to tell me who he was when I had asked her many years ago- not that I blame her any.

 

"Coming through, coming through!" yelled an American soldier as he supported an "injured" comrade. I rushed over to help bring him into a cot.

 

"What happened?" I asked as I grabbed a roll of gauze.

 

"Got hit by mortar, got shrapnel in him," the man told me as the "injured" moaned.

 

"It looks like it's only in the leg," I muttered before producing a pair of tweezers. "Hold him still- this will hurt."

 

After spending ten minutes digging out "shrapnel" out of his leg and listening to some colorful swearing, I offered water to the soldiers who had accompanied his comrade, and who were standing at attention, ever on the lookout for snipers as they waited for them to make an unwelcomed appearance.

 

Everything was in total chaos as we the nurses rushed and saved lives, the soldiers manfully shot down snipers, and German army tanks passed by, bombing the hospital.

 

Ah, thus being the life of being a World Ware II reenactor.

 

"What's going on?" I asked during a calmer moment. I felt jittery as I stayed on the lookout for danger.

 

"I don't know," shrugged Annalisa, a close friend of mine, as she continued to hold up the morphine drip as Dr. Hopewells operated. "It's too early for everything to have stopped."

 

A loud boom nearly made me fall over as a German tank tolled down the street towards us.

 

"Goddammit," I muttered as I grabbed a helmet and placed it over the man who was being “operated” on; the rest of the nurses went and hid behind the walls of the old parking structure where we were stationed. The loitering soldiers raised their guns, getting ready to fire.

 

"Real world injury, real world injury!" someone yelled as two German soldiers ran towards the hospital carrying one of their own, unconscious and bleeding from the head.

 

"Over here!" Annalisa yelled, waving her arms before turning to me. "Maisie, we need you!"

 

I nodded before rushing over.

 

"What happened?" I demanded as I pressed a piece of gauze to his forehead in an attempt to try and stop the bleeding.

 

"He tripped and smashed his head into a rock," one German said grimly. "Will he be alright?"

 

"Smelling salts?" I asked and was handed a bottle, which I then waved it under his nose. He came in a few moments later and grinned weakly at me, shuffling into a more comfortable position.

 

"Think I'll have a scar like yours, ma'am?" he asked as I got ready to stitch the deep gash shut.

 

My hand went up to the scar at the eyebrow that looked like an X, which I had gotten about seven years ago.

 

"Maybe," I mumbled, threading a needle and warning him of discomfort. He laid there, not making a sound as I sewed him back up. "There. I would advise you to go to a hospital and have a doctor look that over."

 

"Thanks," he grinned, slowly sitting back up and wincing before hastily laying back down again. "I think I'd better go to the hospital now."

 

"I'll go and bring my car around!" one of the Germans offered before speeding off. I just sighed and turned my attention to Annalisa, who was quietly crocheting a scarf in the sudden calm.

 

"Coming through, coming through!" someone then yelled and I hurried out to see what the injuries were this time.

 

"We got a bullet through the chest, doctor!" I yelled, running with the men back to the car port. Dr. Hopewells jumped into action as he prepped for surgery and I took up the morphine drip, raising it high above my head.

 

"Come on, come on, don't die on us," I muttered as the doctor "pulled" out a bullet before sealing the chest cavity and ordering that he be moved to a cot. “Please- you have a sweetheart back home? A wife?” I asked, a smile spreading across my face as he nodded lethargiclly weakly at me. “You need to get through this- if you don’t...” I trailed off, biting my lip as he squeezed my hand gently.

 

As I worked, I could feel someone's eyes on me. I had no idea who was watching me, nor did I care any- there was a war going on, abate a make believe one, but still.

 

 _Pop- pop- pop_ suddenly sounded out, nearly making me fall down from the suddenness of the gunshots.

 

"Snipers!" screamed Annalisa, taking cover while I grabbed a helmet and shoved it onto the head of the soldier who was struggling to remain awake. I cheered on the Allied soldiers, who were successfully shooting the snipers.

 

As the day went on, I romoved my jacket, tying it around my waist to keep cool in the warm July heat as a I joked with soldiers who had accompanied their “injured” comrades to the

 

“No, no, no, no, don’t you dare die on me!” I swore as I lost an American soldier. “Goddamnitall.” I straightened my back as I made the sign of the cross, satnding to inform his friends of his passing. “I’m afraid I have bad news- the sergeant didn’t make it.”

 

They nodded, the battle around us making me teary. Even though it was all make believe, I still felt horrible when one of the “injured” man had “died”; it was as though I hadn’t done enough.

 

The men all nodded sadly, their weapons at the ready.

 

“Don’t be crying on me now, you hear me, lieutenants!” one of the soldiers told me, placing a hand onto my shoulder for a comforting squeeze. “You did everything you could.”

 

“Yes, sir,” I smiled before turning to my friend, who had come up to give me a hug,

 

“Hey,” she whispered softly. “Had you finished your scarf yet?” I smiled as I reached into my pocket, taking out the hot pink and black scarf that I had long since finished. “Ohh… so pretty!”

 

“Thanks,” I told her, blinking at the setting sun. “when did the sun start to set?”

 

"It's almost dark; let's pack up and head back!" Dr. Hopewells then called out. I grinned as I whipped off my Daisy Mae and helped the girls pack down the hospital.

 

It was time for us to party!


End file.
